Stefan's New Life
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: in the span of 3 years after being taken by Klaus, Stefan decides to visit Mystic Falls again. But what he arrives to is not what he expected. Can he handle the new changes? Can he regain his humanity? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Stefan's New Life

Summary: in the span of 3 years after being taken by Klaus, Stefan decides to visit Mystic Falls again. But what he arrives to is not what he expected.

Chapter 1

The hunger flaming in my throat burned like a raging fire. My eyes glared darkly at the timid figure before me, ready to devour the girl shaking infront of me. The fear in her eyes fed my hunger, making her sweet scent irresistible. "Don't be afraid sweetheart." My tongue clicked over the roof of my mouth as I suddenly grab her slender neck, keeping her completely still as she screamed loudly. A smirk crossed my face as I leaned lower, my fangs brushing over her delicate skin. "This will be over soon." a low growl rumbled in my throat as I tore into the smooth skin, watching as her red life spilled over and coated her clothes in sticky red life. I laugh darkly, enjoying her struggle as she used her weak arms to push against my chest, trying to get away. It was a game of cat and mouse, and I was the cat who had the mouse trapped.

The pitiful screams soon stopped as her body fell lifelessly to the floor. I lick my lips in satisfaction, lapping up any remains of blood. The dull ache died down in my throat as my dark eyes scanned the area, looking for any signs of Klaus, knowing he was nearby. God I hated him. Ever since I made that deal to go with him on a decade year ripper spree he's made my life hell. But I do happen to like the killing and the bloodshed. That's the one good thing about Klaus. He brought out my real side, my rippah side. He made me see and enjoy life in a whole new way. And I'm loving it.

My mind flickered back to my brother and Elena who were living in Mystic Falls. Anger boiled through my veins as I think of what I found out three years ago. Elena had kissed Damon while he was dying. She claimed it was a goodbye kiss and it meant nothing but the look in her eyes said differently. I sigh as bad thoughts creep into my mind, evil thoughts. I began to grin wickedly as I imagine returning to Mystic Falls and making their lives a living hell, just like my brother did not so long ago. I chuckle darkly to myself, thinking of all the damage I could do. "I'll see you soon, big brother." A dark laugh escaped my lips as I walk off from the dead body, not even giving it a second glance.

"Going to pay your brother a visit, are we?" Klaus sneered in my direction as he casually sipped from a blood bag, amusement written on his face as he watched me.

I nodded, hating having to go to Klaus and ask his permission to go somewhere like a damn child. "I'm just going to spice things up for my brother. Surely he's bored." I chuckle darkly, watching Klaus intently.

Klaus smirked as his eyes landed on mine, his pupils dilating as he compelled me. Luckily, I had managed to choke down some vervain before I came to see him. "You will go and see your brother and make his life miserable. Then you will come back once you are done."

I nod robotically, really not having a choice in the matter. Klaus could easily hunt me down if he wanted to. There's nowhere safe from him. Sadist bastard. Klaus grinned as he freed me from his compulsion and begin to walk away slowly. Part of me was surprised that he would let me go back home, but another part of me was glad. I would get to see my brother again who didn't even bother to look for me, I would get to see that backstabbing bitch Elena again.

Messing up their lives is going to be so much fun.

(end Stefan's POV)

Damon sighed, walking downstairs of the boarding house and into the living room. He grabbed himself a drink and sat down, mind consumed by thoughts of his brother. It's been three years since he last saw Stefan, and the last time they saw each other wasn't pretty. He sighed, laying back into the couch, exhausted from today.

A soft padding of footsteps caught his attention as he looked up into the doe eyes of Elena. He smiled a little, letting her sit next to him. "Thinking about Stefan?"

Damon rolled his eyes slightly, picking up his glass and drowning the rest of the its contents. "Yep. I sensed him nearby Mystic Falls earlier today. I can only imagine why he's back."

Elena sighed, wrapping an arm around Damon's shoulder. "To ruin our lives, most likely. He's not the same anymore Damon." Elena's eyes misted as she thought about the sweet, caring vampire she used to know. Now, he was a cold blooded vampire killer.

Damon softly kissed Elena's forehead gently, his fingertips running up and down her chest. "He won't hurt us, Elena. I'll protect you if he does."

Elena nodded as she cuddled into Damon's arms, can't help but feel worried at the thought of all those innocent people out there, not knowing that a real monster was out there, watching their every move.

Stefan's POV

The small little town of Mystic Falls was just like I remembered it. People heading towards the local grill, Mrs. Lockwood probably is planning another founder's event, and of course there was always evil vampire lurking among them. Which, in this case, it's me. I grin to myself, watching all these people go about their day, not knowing that this day could and probably will be their last.

But before I can have any fun, I must pay my dear brother a visit. He probably knows that I'm alive. I know he's been stalking my movents via the newspapers. Pretty tacky way of tracking someone.

I stalk my way through the town square, heading towards the all too familiar road to the boarding house that I once called home. I sigh, remembering not too long ago Damon came here to do the exact thing I was doing now. Funny how things change.

I growl low as I appear infront of the boarding house, Damon and Elena's scent all over this place, plus a new scent I couldn't put my finger on. I smirk as I suddenly appear inside of the house, inside Damon's room. My eyes darken at the site of him, standing there with his back turned to me. "Hello brother."

He slowly turned around, an amused smirk playing at his lips. My eyes scanned over his black attire he usually wore, darkening deeply. "Well, look who came by for a visit."

"This is hardly a visit brother." I spat bitterly, not in the mood to play his childish games.

I watch as Damon laugh dryly, swirling the glass of alcohol around in his hand. He sneered at me, his dark blue eyes piercing into mine. "Same old Stefan, never any fun."

I clench my hands at his words, my rage boiling over. "Oh and you think you're loads of fun to be around don't you? Well guess what brother, you're not."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes at me before taking a sip of his drink. I chuckle darkly. "Keep drinking like that and maybe someday you'll turn into an alcoholic beverage."

I watch as Damon laugh humorlessly. "Really Stefan? Your jokes are just as dull as you are. You haven't changed a bit."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "That's where you're wrong, dear brother." I clench my fists, growling low.

Damon sighed, tossing the empty tumbler to the floor. "Are you sure, brother? We both know who is stronger."

I began to laugh, eyeing Damon evilly as he stared at me with a confused expression. "Things have changed brother. I am stronger now." Before Damon could react, I plowed my fist into his face, knocking him against the wall. I smirk widely, watching Damon slowly get up.

"What the hell was that for?" The shock on my brother's face was plain as day. I loved it.

"That was for kissing Elena and taking her from me."

Damon growled low, blurring infront of me and rapping his fist hard against my face, knocking me to the ground. "Take her from you?" Damon's voice rose as he spoke, his eyes pitch black. "I did not steal Elena from you, you left and she CHOSE to be with me! I did not force her into anything!"

"You want to know why she chose you, Damon?" I reply, wiping the blood from my lips as I stand, "she chose you because you were the second option, the second choice. Just like you were Katherine's second choice. Face it Damon, you will never be anyone's first choice."

I watch with amusement as Damon clenched and unclenched his fists, rage overtaking him. He snarled dangerously, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and punching me hard in the face. I quickly grab his fist, smirking. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Just shut up." Damon's voice was a quiet whisper, his eyes blazing with blue fire. "Just SHUT UP!" He yelled in rage as he threw me hard against the wall, grabbing a stake. My eyes immediately darken, grabbing the stake from Damon, growling softly.

"Both of you stop it!"

I growl, recognizing that voice immediately. "Elena." I growl softly, remembering that she kissed my brother. I watch Damon carefully before turning my gaze to Elena, my eyes widening at what was in her arms.

A little girl.

Blue eyes stared at me curiously before moving over to Damon, a smile appearing on her tired looking face. "Daddy."

My body froze at the child's words. Daddy? I watch Damon walk over to Elena, all the anger supposedly gone from his system. My eyes narrow as he took the girl from Elena, holding her close to him. "Damon," Elena's worried voice cut through the air, whispering low, "he's not gonna hurt Delena is he?"

Damon stared at Elena before casting his gaze to mine, giving me a dark look. "He wouldn't do something as stupid as that. I know my brother."

I growl low, my eyes still wide as I watch Damon and Elena. A snarl ripples through my chest. "You two had a child together?"

Damon nodded, looking down at the little girl laying against him. "Yep we sure did. All thanks to Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Why would Bonnie help you?"

"Because she wanted me to have children, Stefan." Elena spoke softly, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

My hands bailed tightly into fists as my glare deepened onto Damon and the child. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon clicked his tongue over the roof of his mouth. "Well, I didn't see the need. You made it -very- clear that you didn't want to be found so I didn't bother to track you down. I stopped tracking you two years ago."

I growl lowly, eyes going black, hiding the hurt that burned through my chest. "You could have told me, Damon."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he gently rubbed his daughter's back. "Like I said, I didn't see a point or a need to tell you. It's not like you would have come back. Speaking of which, why are you back? Oh wait, don't answer that. You came to make our lives hell didn't you?"

I shook my head, staring at Damon with dark eyes. "I don't know why I even came back to this god forsaken town. Have fun with your daughter Damon." I turn on my heel, getting ready to leave before Elena's voice stopped me.

"Stefan wait."

I turn around, looking at Elena with a bitter look in my eyes. "What?"

She smiled gently, gesturing to the child in Damon's arms. "Don't you want to meet your niece?"

My eyes darken for a second, looking at the child who rubbed her eyes tiredly. My eyes snap back to Elena. "Why should I?"

A soft smile spread across Elena's face. "She wants to meet you, Stefan. I know you hate Damon and I, but you can't push your hate onto an innocent child who has done nothing to you. Deep down inside, you care Stefan."

I stare at Elena with uncaring eyes, my demeanor dark. "I don't care about anyone Elena, not anymore." I give Damon a dark, dangerous look before walking away, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

A/N: Finally I managed to finish writing this. I hope you like it! Please review! More chapters to come;)


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's New Life Chapter 2

Elena cast a look at Damon who was whispering quietly to Delena, smirking and chuckling to himself. She sighed. "Damon, what do we do?"

"About what?" Damon asked, not really interested as he played with Delena's fingers, watching her giggle as he tickled her stomach.

"About Stefan." A small smile crossed Elena's face as she watched Damon play with his daughter.

Damon stopped tickling Delena and looked up at her for a second, voice turning serious. "What about him? He clearly doesn't want anything to do with us. I'm done trying to get him to come back, Elena. He chose his path. I chose mine."

She sighed loudly, shaking her head lightly. "Damon, I'm still not going to give up on him. The fact that he came back here means something." She turned her pleading doe eyes onto him, staring into his dark blue ones. "Please Damon. We might have a chance to save him this time. I know you want to."

Damon sighed, looking at Delena before looking at Elena. "Okay, but the second he gets dangerous and our daughter is put at risk-"

"Stefan wouldn't hurt her, Damon." Elena smiled, looking at Delena in Damon's arms. "You didn't see it but I did. The way he looked at her…it wasn't a look of hatred in his eyes, it was hurt. He's hurt because we didn't tell him."

"And with good reason." Damon snapped, holding Delena close to his chest, rocking her slightly.

Elena sighed, walking up to Damon and took his hand gently. "You just need to give your brother another chance. Who knows, he may surprise you."

Damon sighed but nodded curtly, grasping Elena's hand with his own. "I wouldn't count on that, Elena. Stefan's a monster, nothing can change him back into the vampire he once was."

Elena watched as Damon let go of her hand and go upstairs, heading towards Delena's room. A soft smile crossed her face as she picked up a picture of her and Damon at the hospital, holding their daughter for the first time. A wave of sadness washed over her, thinking about Stefan. He was still under Klaus's control, still paying the consequences for the cure he gave Damon for the wolf bite. A single tear fell from her eye, missing Stefan more then anything. "I miss you Stefan. Come back home soon." Elena broke her gaze away from the picture and started upstairs, stopping shortly when she reached Delena's room. A smile spread across her face, seeing Damon rocking Delena to sleep. It was so rare to catch Damon doing this, but she relished in this moment, knowing that their lives were going to be anything but peaceful now that Stefan is back.

"I love you." Damon whispered softly to the half asleep child in his arms, stroking her hair gently. He watched as Delena slowly fell asleep in his arms, sucking her thumb softly. A low chuckle left Damon's lips as he stood up and walked over to her crib, laying her down gently and covering her up with her blankets. He stared at his daughter for a minute before walking out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Elena smiled, shutting the door behind Damon as he came out. He grinned at her, taking her hands gently. "Little monster's sleeping."

Damon laughed lowly as Elena playfully slapped him on the shoulder and started to walk downstairs, a smirk on her face as she turned around quickly to meet Damon's lips crushing hers in a passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped Elena's lips as she gripped Damon's hair tightly, pulling him to her as the kiss deepened. A wicked smile spread across Damon's face as he took Elena into his arms and blurred to their room, locking the door behind him.

—-

The trees were all a blur to Stefan as he flew past them, anger coursing through his veins like fire. A low guttural growl escaped his chest as he narrowed his eyes, coming to a stop in a clearing. "Why didn't they tell me they were together and had a child? After everything I've done for them!" Stefan growled, eyes going back and fangs starting to lengthen. He couldn't believe that he had been with Klaus all this time and they had never bothered to make contact with him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the emotions that resurfaced. All he wanted to do was leave and never come back. But his mind wandered to that little girl Elena was holding. His niece. A low chuckle left his lips as he thought about her, slowly starting to become curious about the child that now lived at the boarding house. He knew it was foolish, and downright stupid, but the need to see her got the better of him and soon he found himself walking back towards the boarding house. "Damn emotions." Stefan softly cursed to himself, flashing to the front of the boarding house.

He sighed heavily, walking up to the front door but then stopped suddenly, growling loudly as Damon and Elena's voices could be heard from the bedroom. "Fucking animals." Stefan snarled, trying to keep his emotions in check as he slowly opened the front door, walking inside. Silently, he blurred upstairs and managed to find Delena's room with ease. The walls were coated in a sea of pink and toys lay scattered in the middle of the room. He walked over to her crib, staring at the sleeping child over the bars. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her Teddy bear that she clutched to her chest. Her soft, even breathing somewhat calmed Stefan's nerves as he watched her. A small smirk managed to creep onto his face despite the cold look he wore. "Little midget." he murmured softly to himself, laughing silently at the nickname he gave her. His eyes began to dilate, filling with hunger. He eyed the child one last time before vanishing from the room, not noticing the pair of blue eyes that followed his every movement from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan's New Life Chapter 3

A smirk crossed Damon's face as he watched his brother leave Delena's room, face filled with hunger. He could have fed from her but he didn't. "I'll be damned. He does care. He just has too much pride to admit it." A low chuckle left Damon's lips as he walked over to Delena's bed, hearing a soft cry. Instantly, he bent down and picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he walked over to the rocking chair, sitting down. "Do you know who that man was angel? The one that I was talking to earlier?" Delena looked up at Damon with curious blue eyes. He chuckled. "That's your uncle Stefan."

"Uncwle Steffy?" Delena asked, looking at Damon.

Damon smirked, amusement written all over his face at the nickname Delena gave Stefan. "Yes princess, that's Uncle Steffy."

"Uncwle Steffy wike mwe?"

Damon froze a bit, not knowing how to answer this question without lying to her. He smiled down at her, lightly taking a strand of her hair and twirling it with his finger gently. "Uncle Stefan…well, he likes you but he's just too shy to say it. He'll warm up to you soon angel." Damon flashed Delena a smile as he stood up and made his way downstairs, bumping into Elena on the way down. "Whoa, watch where you're going. You could run someone over."

Elena rolled her eyes as she took Delena from him, stroking her hair lovingly. "Hi sweetheart. Did Mommy's little girl have a good nap?" A soft giggle from Delena could be heard as Elena tickled her chin before looking at Damon, seriousness written all over her face. "Any news on Stefan?"

Damon nodded slightly, strolling over to the couch and taking a seat. Elena followed shortly after, cuddling into his side while holding Delena. "He was in Delena's room, just looking at her. Then he got hungry and he left abruptly."

A small smile crossed Elena's face, taking Damon's hand with hers. "Even after being three years with Klaus and hating you and me, he still cares about us Damon. Whether you like to admit it or not. Why would he leave Delena untouched if he's a monster like you make him out to be?"

Soft blue eyes locked onto Elena's, staring at her beautiful form before averting them away. "I suppose he's still the same martyr we all know and love. Still annoying as hell though."

Elena laughed, hitting Damon's shoulder. "He's your brother, and Delena's uncle."

"He is isn't he?" Damon grinned, standing up and taking Delena from Elena, watching her as she rested her head against his chest. "We'll find a way to defeat Klaus and save my brother. I know we will Elena. You miss him too." A flash of sadness appeared in Damon's eyes, knowing that Elena probably never stopped loving Stefan.

"Yes, I do miss him." Elena replied, standing up and taking Damon's face in her hands and cupping his face gently. "But I love you Damon. I always will. We have a daughter together. To me that is the greatest form of love you can give anyone."

Damon nodded, taking in Elena's words as he stroked her hair with his free hand. "I know Elena." They stayed like that for a moment before Damon hesitantly let go of her hair, setting Delena on the floor where her toys were and walking towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, taking a small sip of it. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about Stefan, still out there somewhere in Mystic Falls. "Don't worry brother. I'll get you back. I promise."

(Stefan's POV)

I smirk in delight at the terrified woman before me before roughly sinking my fangs in her neck, her cries for help ringing in my ears as I drain her, her blood quenching my hunger. I smirk, hearing her screams slowly die down and her heart stop beating. I let the body drop to the ground, not giving it a second thought as I continue to stalk through the alleyway, my green eyes glowing with power coursing through my veins.

My head snaps to the right as a sudden movement startles me. I growl low, waiting for my next victim to emerge, licking my lips hungrily as my predator eyes eyed the direction of the noise. A sudden force slams me into the wall, causing the wind to get knocked out of me. I snarl low, grabbing the vampire and roughly slamming it into the next wall. My eyes widen as I look at her face, a dark smile curving at her lips as she looked at me with those cat-like eyes that I used to love. "Stefan, long time no see."

"Katherine." The words left my lips as I stare at her, dressed in her black attire. Her leather jacket hugged her curves along with her tight black jeans.

She raised an eyebrow at me, looking down at the dead woman in amazement. "No more bunny for you huh? Humans are your new diet?"

"What do you want Katherine?" My eyes darken, not wanting to play her games. She chuckled low, her eyes flickering up to mine, her golden brown eyes the same as it always been.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how you're doing. Is that so bad?" My eyes narrow as she comes closer, placing a gentle hand on my chest. My first instinct is to knock it away, but something inside me stopped me from doing so.

I growl dangerously at her, eyes slowly turning black. "Why are you in Mystic Falls Katherine? I thought you were long gone." I cross my arms, waiting for an explanation.

Katherine sighed, dropping her hand off of my chest. She began to pace up and down the narrow alley, eyeing me every few seconds. "I was gone…but I've been watching you Stefan, in secret. I just…didn't have the power to leave you completely, knowing that you're paying for your idiot brother mistakes."

I stare at her, my eyes cold and emotionless as I take in her words. "You had no problem leaving Damon and I before, Katherine."

Katherine sighed, looking at me with fire in her eyes. "I know what I did Stefan but everything that I did, every person that I killed, it was all for us. It was so we can be together, forever. I've been watching you ever since my so called death in 1864." In a flash she cupped my face with her hands, forcing me to look in her eyes. Those same eyes that made me fall for her in 1864. "I love you Stefan. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have bothered to watch over you all these years. I wouldn't have bothered to turn you all those years ago, if my love for you wasn't real."

I could feel my barrier breaking but I managed to keep my composure, staring at her with hard but somewhat soften eyes. "I loved you Katherine…and I trusted you. But you ran from it. And that right there, that's our divine. I don't love you anymore."

"Stefan…" Katherine's voice trailed off as she looked at my harden face. "If you didn't love me you wouldn't have gone after Elena. You wouldn't love her like you do. I just want you to be happy Stefan."

I scoff, shaking my head in disbelief. "If you wanted me to be happy then you wouldn't have tried to ruin my relationship with Elena. I loved her."

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan." Katherine's sharp voice cut through the air like a knife. "Your love for her…it wasn't real. You just wanted her because she looks like me and you thought you could use her as a replacement. But I'm back Stefan…I'm back and I want you more then ever. You never loved Elena, Stefan. It has always been me. It's you and me forever, don't you remember?"

I stand there, Katherine's words hitting me like a ton of bricks. The worst part is, they were true. I had been stalking after Elena because she looked like my ex. I had fallen in love with Elena because she resembled the angel I met all those years ago, and I was so foolishly blinded by my love for Elena to see what I really wanted.

Katherine eyed me cautiously, awaiting my reaction. "I did all those horrible things to try and open your eyes to the truth Stefan."

"Katherine." My voice was barely above a whisper as I lightly stroke her face, my emerald eyes glowing down at her.

Katherine sucked in a deep breath of air, her doe eyes shining at me. "Stefan..I will wait forever for you to come to your senses."

"You don't have to wait anymore." I whisper, moving my hand towards her curly locks of hair and slowly stroking it, looking at her with the same look I gave her at the Founder's Ball in 1864.

Katherine sighed, moving out of my grip, looking at me with saddened eyes. "I have to go Stefan. Klaus is coming."

I watch her go, my eyes lowering to the ground as she vanished, emptiness once filling me again. I was all alone. No brother, no Elena, and no Katherine. "It's better this way." I grumble to myself as I walk down the alleyway and into the street, stepping up onto the sidewalk. "I don't need distractions weighting me down from being what I am, and that's a ripper."


End file.
